Lay all your love on me
by alexmonalisa
Summary: A little fun at the X-men talent show. Song Fic. ROGAN Please note, when Rogue sings its in italics and Logan singing is in bold.


Rogue sat gazing out the window. She was vaguely aware of people putting up decorations and setting up the microphones and amps. She was more concerned about him. She looked out of the corner of her eye. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed he wasn't there. She frowned and exhaled slowly. She turned her attention back to the window. She tried to brush off this weird feeling she had. She heard a giggle behind her. She turned to see Kitty flirting with Scott. He smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Rogue counted to five and smiled as Jean walked in. As predicted, the red-head goddess strolled over to Scott and threaded her hand in his. Kitty glared at Jean before leaving the room. Scott and Jean turned and went over to where the professor stood.

'Um...Rogue?'

She turned to look behind her. John stood on the stage, arms filled with food.

'Help.' he whimpered.

She giggled and walked over to him taking some things out of his hands. He smiled and she smiled back. At that same moment she swore she could hear an indistinct growl. She shrugged it off and set the food on the table.

'So...who's performing tonight?'

'Um...Kitty, Jean, some younger students are going to dance, andthenyouandloganperform, followed by a disco. The younger students go first, then they all go to bed...'

'Wait!wait! Repeat that middle bit again.'

'You an...an...and Logan are performing...together.'

'What?'

'That's what the professor told me.'

'Oh no...'

'Gotta go.'

He smiled and ran to the other end of the room. Rogue stood there trying to breath. Then the familiar tuck at her heart was gone. She turned and found Logan standing behind her. He looked annoyed. She groaned and leaned her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and controlled her powers.

'So you heard?' she whispered.

'Yeah...'

'Do we have to?'

'Apparently...yes.'

She felt his fingers on her chin. He slowly tilted her head up. She stared into his eye's. Her heart was beating rapidly.

'Logan...'

'Time to start' came Scott's voice.

It started pretty simple. Rogue took a seat near the back. Pyro sat next to her on one side and Bobby on the other. For some reason the both looked behind them and when they turned to face the front, their faces were petrified. Rogue chuckled. The dance was cute, containing mostly girls dancing. Kitty was called and Storm chose her song. It was Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Kitty smiled and turned her attention to Scott as she sang, occasionally glaring at Jean. The professor smiled with a knowing look. Jean then stepped up to the stage for her song. She smiled as Womaniser by Britney Spears came up. She sang, smirking at Scott's ashamed face. Everyone cheered at her accompanying dance moves, causing Kitty to become furious and turn away. Rogue laughed but as the song ended felt a little more anxious.

'Rogue, Logan, your turn.' called Storm.

Everyone turned to watch as they dragged their way to the stage. Rogue took her mike and let her hair fall and hide her face. Logan held his mike like a snake. Then the words came up and the professor's smile grew. The music started and Logan began to sing.

**I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat**

His eye searched to the back of the crowd. Rogue noticed Pyro and Bobby shrinking into their seats.  
**And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice**  
**But now it isn't true**

She saw him turn towards her.  
**Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you**

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear so that he could see her face. She smiled and tossed her hair back sexily. Raising her arm she brought the mike to her mouth.  
_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_  
_I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

She put her hand on his chest moving it up slowly as she continued singing.  
_I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear_

His smile became wider. He put his finger on her lips.  
**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me**

_**Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me**_

_I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

**I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible**

_'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?_

_**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me **_

As the song ended, his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair.

'Ahem...let's start the disco.' came the professors voice.

Rogue barely even heard him. She noticed that the light's dimmed and the scraping a chairs. Fast, upbeat music started. But it was not as fast as her heart. His lips left hers and travelled slowly down to her ear.

'You wanna stay here, darlin'?'

'No, I can think of something better to do...'

He chuckled before scooping her up bridal style and carrying her out of the room and upstairs. There was laughter around the room. But his eyes stayed on her and hers on his. Tonight she would lay all her love on him.


End file.
